Mi Ángel de la Música
by Dafn3eCullen
Summary: ¿Que puede ser peor que tener que ver al chico que quieres en brazos de otra? Halloween, puede dar miedo cuando ves los preparativos de su fiesta.


TITULO: **Mi ángel de la música**

Concurso:** Halloween Cullen Contest**

Autor:** Dafne3Cullen**

Palabras:** 5100**

_Bella_

-Bella por lo que mas quieras mueve ese maldito culo de ese asquerosos banco y ven aquí que te pruebe el vestido con el que he estado trabajando durante un mes -dijo mi aniquila-dora amiga, sin parar se a respirara, desde el seto junto a la puerta de la cocina de su casa.

No se si me apetezca ser otra vez el maniquí de pruebas...-dije intentando zafar me de el hecho de tener que aguantar las agujas cerca de mi piel.

-Isabellla Marie Swan, ven ahora mismo o el mismo Edward ira por ti -golpeo su pie en el suelo dejando me en claro que no tenia escapatoria, y que su ira era tan desmesurada que no me dejaría en paz hasta terminar conmigo. Me estremecí solo de pensar en que el pinpollo de Edward viniera por mi, en realidad no era tan desagradable solo es que... me daba un tanto de miedo, siempre con esa mirada tan penetrante y esos ojos verdes tan claros que según con que luz parecían blancos.

Era uno de los chicos mas inteligentes de su promoción pero era un persona huraña y sin ningún sentido de sociabilidad. El y yo jamas tuvimos buen trato, o mejor dicho trato alguno. Hacia dos años que dejo la preparatoria para empezar la universidad, y en ese tiempo no había cambiado, bueno tengo que decir que si le quitas la corbata el jersey de punto y las gafas de pasta... era un tipo de los mas atractivo. Lo compro-be el verano pasado.

Con pesadez camine hasta las escaleras para subir al dormitorio de mi amiga, o mas bien decir la traidora que experimenta conmigo.

Entre en su habitación si tocar la puerta y me senté en la orilla de la cama mientras Alice rebuscaba en el armario.

-Mira esto -dijo sacando un antifaz negro de debajo de un montón de telas.

-Eso me quedara perfecto,-dije con sarcasmo. Así Jacob no sabrá que soy la tonta de Bella.

-Bella, no vas a necesitar antifaz,-dijo meneando la cabeza -es para mi, que voy de Catwoman.-solté unas risitas al pensar en la cara de Jasper al ver a Alice con ese mono de vinilo negro.

-Seguro que Jazzy te deja salir de casa...-solté unas carcajadas.

-Sus celos son la sal de la vida.

-Si tu lo dices -en realidad no sabia si eran buenos o malos nunca había experimentado de ellos. -Alice?-la llame como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Si

-Me tengo que ir a casa. Charlie no le ara gracia que hoy llegue tarde si mañana vamos a salir,-mi padre el jefe de policía era muy estricto con los horarios -sabes que no me dejara ir al baile.

-Bueno -dijo refunfuñando -prueba te lo y deja me ver como te sienta.

Rebusco un poco mas en su enorme closed, a los pocos minutos saco un vestido azul cielo intenso. Era algo así como un vestido de época. Muy vaporoso y largo el corpiño de varillas en palabra de honor,con bordados de pedrería, engarzaban el pecho en espiral con la voladiza falda, mis hombros serian lo que llamara mas la atención -seguro que el color me hacia ver mas pálida- debía quedar muy ajustado a mi pecho y cintura, bajando hasta cerca de mis caderas. Se veía un vestido muy caro. Me lo entendió para que lo viera, y me lo avento para que lo atrapara en el aire.

-No me lo puedo poner -dije casi sin mover mis labios -es muy...

-Bonito -dijo mi amiga inclinando se con sus manos en su cara de forma teatral.

_"Eso es poco" _

_"Es maravilloso" _

-Alice, te costaría una fortuna...-dije entregándole el vestido.

-Bella, tonta, no me costa mas que vente dolares -rodó los ojos.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu.-dije dejando el vestido en la cama, para que no se arrugara. Camine hacia la puerta para irme a mi casa.

-Edward!-grito mi amiga. -lo compre en ebay...

Me quede estática, agudice mis sentidos y escuche los pasos por la escalera, descendiendo del piso superior, note que se aproximaban a la habitación y un estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda.

_"NO" _

_"NO" _

-Alice -gire sobre mis talones -di le que no venga -dije bajo mi aliento, aterrada. No era que que Edward fuera malo o borde... era eso lo que me tenia mal, era total mente indiferente. En los años que lo conocía como la amiga de su hermana pequeña nunca, y digo nunca me a dirigido la palabra, con decir que para saludarme lo hace con la cabeza.

-Esta bien -miro la puerta -Ed no hace falta -dijo cuando tocaron la puerta.-Ahora pontee este vestido que tengo que tener todo listo para mañana.

Derrotada y con los hombros caídos me puse el maldito vestido. Era hermoso y me quedaba como un guante. Tal vez demasiado pomposo para mi.

-Y exactamente de que voy de princesa... de pastel de merengue... a no de novia _pitufo_.-dije sarcástica.

_"Con lo fácil que seria ir de bruja, solo tendía que ponerme medias de rayas" _

-Bellita que tonta eres aveces, vas...-puso su dedo índice en la comisura de la boca -de Dorita, en el mago de os,-dijo después de pensarlo un poco.

-Venga ya, eso no te lo crees ni tu -le escupí de mala gana -Dorita llevaba un vestido en azul bebe a cuadros no este vestido -señale la gasa voladiza de la falda y el corpiño ceñido.

-Bueno... pues de... la cenicienta-señalo una cesta.

-Y yo soy tonta -dije incrédula.

-Joooo, vamos a un baile.

-De Halloween, no de la corona británica.-Esto na da nada de miedo -No me importaría dar canguelo...

-Eso... eres Christine -dijo muy feliz.

-¿_Christine_?

-Si la cantante del fantasma de la opera.

_"Su obsesión.."-_cote para mi

-Oh...-eso me gustaba era una película muy bonita, sobretodo como se enamora de ella el pobre monstruo del órgano.-Jacob va...

-De algún personaje... de ficción, eso dijo,-se encogió de hombros -seguro va de _Power Ranger_.

-¿Eres un tanto mala ¿no? -ambas empezamos a reír al imaginarnos al capitán del equipo de baloncesto con mallas.

Después de elegir las joyas y los zapatos, el maquillaje y el peinado me dejo marchar a casa, por fin mañana seria mi puesta en escena y vería si de verdad mi amigo de la infancia sentía algo por mi a parte de amistad.

Cuando llegue mi padre estaba algo serio y mi madre como de costumbre parecía tener un exceso de cafeína en su cuerpo. Me recordó a Alice, empezó a saltar hasta que me atrapo entre sus brazos.

-Hija -beso mi frente -que gusto -salto conmigo en sus brazos -mañana es tu primer baile -grito como una niña.

-Mama... me dejas sorda.-me queje como una niña chica.

-Estoy tan emocionada, ¿quien sera tu _pareja_?

-Nadie -dije al unisono con la voz masculina de mi padre, desde el umbral de la cocina.

-Charlie, la niña tiene derecho a salir con chicos -me soltó y encaro a mi padre con los brazos en jarras.

-Cuando tenga treinta y yo este muerto...-me miro y frunció el ceño -Cuando este muerto.-dijo y se sentó.

-No te preocupes papa, no me interesa ningún chico -solo Jacob el hijo de tu amigo -pensé.

-Esa es mi chica.

Cenemos sin mas contra tiempos. Al meterme en la cama el sueno me envolvió y en escasos segundos el mundo de los sueños me invadieron, transportándome a un mundo donde...

_Las flores y los olores eras un fragancia que embriagaba mis sentidos, el mundo me daba vueltas. Intente fijar mis pies al suelo para parar el vaivén de mi mente. Cerré los ojos y respire profundo. _

_-Mi bella Christine, no sabes los años que espere por ti.-una mano acaricio mi mejilla, una mano fría pero con una magnitud exorbitante. Instintivamente mi mano se aferro a la suya y mi cara se inclino ante su contacto. _

_-No soy Chris...-un dedo tapo mi boda _

_-SShhh -su aliento caliente con olor a canela golpeo mi cara -Ni yo soy tu ángel de la música -dijo sustituyen do su dedo por sus labios. _

_"Me estaban besando" _

_"Mi primer beso" _

_Sus labios cálidos y tiernos, acariciaban como plumas mi boca. Era un beso casto sin ninguna intención secundaria o intención de algo mas. _

_Se separo de mi y en ese instante abrí mis ojos, mi ser de ensueño era un enmascarado, su mascara blanca de raso cubría casi toda su cara, solo dejaba visible la mitad de su mejilla derecha y sus labios. _

_-Busca me, solo si me amas, o creas que puedes amar a un monstruo -con una exhalación se difumino delante de mi. Se desvaneció como el humo, dejando tras de sí un olor fresco como el roció de la mañana y al limo recién cortado. _

_Aspire todo lo que pude esa esencia. Enfoque mi entorno y me di cuanta que estaba en un bosque, atravesado por los rayos de la luna, perforando entre las ramas de los arboles. _

_Un vistazo a mi cuerpo y entendí por que me había llamado Christin... iba con el vestido del baile. _

_Si estas dispuesta amar a un monstruo... _

_"Ningún monstruo se merece ser amado"-pensé, que delito cometió para ser un ser monstruoso. Recordé sus labios en los mios, el calor que mi cuerpo sintió y la energía que me trasmitió el toque de su mano en mi mejilla. _

_-Definitiva mente -grite a los rayos de la luna -no eres un monstruo...sino un ladrón, pues te has llevado mi corazón -esto ultimo lo dije solo para mi. _

_-Y tu el mio Isabella...-se escucho desde la sombra. _

-Isabella, ISABELLA...-las sacudidos eran cada vez mas bruscas -eres peor que un tronco -la voz molesta de Alice penetro en mi tímpano.

-Y si le ponemos una bomba -ante ese comentarío abrir un ojo, para ver a el otro ser de mis pesadillas.

-Rosalie -gruñí. Mire mi despertador y hay estaba, marcando las siete de la mañana -están locas, aun es de noche -dije metiendo mi cara debajo de las almohadas.

-Vamos -tiraron de mis tobillos hasta que la cama perdió consistencia, me aferre a las sabanas con todas mis fuerzas pero nada funciono. El suelo de madera golpeo mi torso, dejando me con un dolor agudo en el pecho.

Exhale y aspire de forma jadeante, parecía que había corrido una maraton y tenia que recuperar me de el esfuerzo.

Me incorpore quedando apoyada en los pies de la cama, mire a mis amigas -si se las puede llamar así -con el ceño fruncido. Odio madrugar, ellas lo saben y aun así me maltratan con un despertar poco agradable. Examine sus caras sin decir absolutamente nada. Alice parecía un perrito a punto de recibir un premio y Rosalie, bueno ella estaba muy orgullosa de si misma.

-Es muy pronto..-me atreví a decir.

-Bellita...-alargo la ultima letra -eres una marmota ¿no? -las cejas de Alice se alzaron de manera despectiva antes de proseguir -tenemos que comprarlo que falta de nuestros disfraces.

-En el mio no falta nada -asegure refunfuñando.

-Oh, claro que falta -Rose dijo acercando se a mi cajón de ropa interior.

-¡He! deja eso -le alberti al ver que tiraba del pomo.

Fue mas rápida que yo, cuando me levante y lance a por ella ya tenia todo el contenido de mi cajón esparcido por el cuarto.

-Y este conjunto color burdeos? -pregunto Alice recogiendo un compro-metedor brasier que mi madre me regalo las navidades pasadas -¿Reneé? -pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-Si -dije muy avergonzada por la lencería que mi madre me compraba.

-Pequeña tu madre quiere sacarte al mercado -dijo la voz picara de Rosalie desde nuestras espaldas

-¡Hee!

-Ese no es el tema -corto la discusión Alice -la cosa es que llevaras un vestido azul y necesitas lencería apropiada,-alzo las cejas en mi dirección -algo sin tirantes y que... bueno no sea tan casto.

-Que quiere decir que no sea tan casto? -dije sin entender, _nadie la va a ver.. _

Las risitas de las dos era algo ensordecedor y chirrían, como cuando arañas una pizarra con las uñas.

-Bella, tu ropa interior es aun de algodón, y dibujitos de... -levanto unas braguillas de rayas verdes -supernenas -me la mostró -esta en especias es de cactus..

-Ehh, esa era yo -dijo Alice con un puchero.

Si no hacia mucho dijimos que eras un trio de amigas y como nos pareció adecuado queríamos ser las super nenas, Rosalie era Burbuja, Alice Cactus y yo... bueno castaña y que le gustaba el rosa... era Pétalo. Ahora mismo el rosa era un color odioso, jamas lo volvería a usar.

-Bella pontee algo decente para ir a Port Angeles o te vendrás así.-amenazo Rosalie con una fría mirada.

Me vestí en nada, eso si, bajo la atenta mirada de Alice, según ella para que no rompiera el equilibrio de la imagen. Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con mi hermosa madre esperándonos en el salón.

-Hija que te diviertas -me abrazo y me dio un billete de veinte -para el desayuno -explico. Asentí y tome el billete.

Vale perfecto mi madre esta con pinchada con estas dos arpías.

-Señora Swan -dijo Alice dando le un abrazo.

-Hija -censuro mi madre -Reneé, llámame Reneé. La señora Swan es mi suegra.

-Reneé, muchas gracias por dejarnos pasar -prosiguió mi amiga.

Reneé beso a Rose y luego saco su billetera, se acerco a Alice y le dio unos billetes.

-Haz que valga la pena -dijo lo suficiente mente bajo para que no la hubiéramos oído, pero la escuche.

-Mama... eso no sera para.

-Eres una aburrida hija, solo divierte te,-sonrió como el gato cheshire -¿volveréis antes del baile? -pregunto mas que a mi a las chicas.

-No creo que nos de tiempo.-mis ojos se abrieron de terror, este si era un halloween de muerte.

-Mira, seguro que por la noche ara frió -camino hasta el armario de los abrigos y entro en el. Tardo asi como unos cinco minutos al salir, y cuando lo hizo traía en sus manos una tela gruesa roja. Se acerco a nosotras que la mirábamos sin comprender, extendió la prenda entre sus manos y la alzo. Una capa con capucha se extendía ante mi. Se notaba que era vieja pero no estaba muy usada, sino que era un modelo antiguo.

-Te cubrirá el vestido -dijo muy emocionada Alice -así mantendrás el enigma hasta que lleguemos al baile -salto feliz, le arrebato la capa a mi madre y me arrastro fuero de la casa -Gracias Reneé juro que le haré fotos.

Me obligo a salir del coche cuando lleguemos al centro comercial. No es que no me gustaran las compras pero estas en especial no eran mis favoritas.

-Desayunamos y atacamos Victoria Secret -canturreo Alice mientras Rosalie asentía muy deacuerdo.

No me moleste en imponerme o intentar que cambiaran de idea, no valdria la pena. Me deje llevar de local en local hasta que consiguieron uno oportuno para desayunar sin muchos remordimientos por las calorías.

Después de un bollo y un chocolate blanco, estaba dispuesta a ver lencería por unos diez minutos antes de salir corriendo y chillando como si un vampiro intentara drenar la sangre de mi cuerpo.

Cuando entremos en la popular tiendo la dependienta saludo a mis amigas como si fueran familia.

-¿La conocéis de algo mas que de esta tienda? -dije solo para Rosalie, extrañada por los abrazos y besos.

-Nop -se sonrojo leve mente -vengo... venimos -señalo a Alice -a menudo.

-Oh

La tortura fue eterna. Pontee esto, quita te aquello, mejor una talla menos, el color... no me convence.

_"Por dios... solo son bras y calzas."_

Termine con un conjunto en el tono del vestido, con las copas de encaje igual que el minúsculo tanga. Una medias blancas que terminaban a medio muslo, se ajustaban a el con una lazada azul cobalto brillante. No me queje ya que lo único que me disgustaba era el tanga.

-Bueno y ahora que... a un club de streatise -dije alzando las cejas de manera sugerente -para sacarle provecho al conjunto -esto ultimo me salio con asco.

-Por dios Bella, algún día tendrás novio y... _intimareis_ -dijo Rose, al tiempo que ambas hacían un sandwich conmigo en medio.

Negué con la cabeza por lo incorregibles que eran. La mañana se convirtió en tarde. Ellas seguían asediando tiendas. Les faltaba acordonar la zona para que nadie se metiera entre sus prendas y ellas.

Eran cerca de las cinco cuando levantamos el campamento y nos dirigimos a Forks. De camino pensé en el lugar con el que soné. El bosque poco espeso, y la limpia braza me recordaban a la zona de detrás de mi casa.

_"Debería mirar allí"_

Un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas por esa idea y el recuerdo de su beso.

-Bella... deja de soñar esas cochinadas -cambie la vista de la ventanilla.

-Rose, mi mente no es tan elaborada ni retorcida como la tuya -me defendi.

-Ya, seguro que estabas soñando en como te comerá Jacob con los ojos cuando te vea esta noche.

Un suspiro salio de mi boca, pues en la persona en la que soñaba no tenia nada que ver con Jacob. A estas alturas de la partida no me imaginaba a Jacob y yo juntos como algo mas que conocidos o amigos. La realidad solo me imaginaba a una ser hermoso y enmascarado en raso blanco. Los ojos brillantes de un color inidentificable era lo que me dejaba fuera de lugar.

Después de dos horas de maquillaje y otra de peinado. Mi pelo reposaba en ondas castañas sobre mis hombros y espalda. El maquillaje un tanto mas oscuro en los ojos y los pómulos muy rosados. Con mi tez blanca parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

-Ahora el vestido -dijeron ellas cuando terminaron de arreglarse.

Me lo colocaron por los pies y lo ajustaron a mi cuerpo. Después de poner mis zapatos cerrados en un tono plateado. Bajemos por la escalera de casa de Alice que es donde nos habíamos estado preparando, nos paremos en la puerta y entonces mientras me pasaban la capa de color rojo que mi madre me había dado esta mañana, mire a mis amigas, Rose iba de _ángel_, con sus alitas en plumadas blancas con purpurina. Su cara era muy pálida con unos labios en un tono fresa cálido que te entraban ganas de lamer, su cuerpo enfundado en un pequeño vestido de capas de un tono que no era ni blanco ni plata. Sus medias como las mías en blancas y la lazada en plata se le veían por debajo del vestido haciendo la ver muy, muy sexy. Alice por el contrario no se la veía ni una pulgada de piel, solo el espectacular escote que le hacia en mono de vinilo negro, entre su pelo negro despuntado salían dos orejas puntiagudas negras igual de brillantes que el mono, sus ojos tapados por un antifaz se veían mas verdes ya que los había maquillado en negro para hacer los mas profundos. Sus piernas se mezclaban entre el vinilo y el cuero de las botas que se ajuntaban es sus piernas. El tacón le daba algo así como quince centímetros mas.

_"Jasper va a morir cuando la vea"_ -canturree para mi.

Cuando salimos hacia un tanto de frió, y agradecí a mi capa. Alice me puso la capucha con sumo cuidado para no destrozar el trabajo con mi pelo. En el coche, el camino hacia el parking del instituto fue muy rápido, y la conversación fluida entre lo que dirían nuestros chicos. Bueno sus chicos.

Al bajar del coche me encontré de frente con mi pesadilla, en realidad mi día si podía empeorar. Delante mio y con unas orejas de mas de treinta centímetros en un tono rosa pálido y con una nariz de goma del mismo tono mas blanquinoso estaba... _Tanya_, la... bueno arrastrada que solo sabia ir tras todo tipo de deportista popular, y para mi mala suerte iba tras Jacob.

-Pero mira te -dijo a su super amiga que la acompañaba en traje pero en ves de ir en rosa iba de negro. En realidad el corsé entero que lucia dejaba muy poco a la imanación. Pues podía jurar que si se giraba le vería todo el culo -te caíste de un cuento infantil -termino rodando los ojos.

-Sera que le pone los niños -dijo Lauren, que estaba a su lado.

-Mira pelo p... -Rose se paro -_PAJA_ -dijo con asco -al menos no va enseñando la mercancía como un ganadero.

-La verdad es que tiene poco para enseñar -siguió atacando mi disfraz o mejor dicho la capa de este.

-¿Tanya, por que no me olvidas? -pregunte intentando que no respondiera.

-Cuando te olvides tu -me señalo con el dedo acercando se a mi -de mi novio.

-Me parece que te olvidas que es mi amigooo -aparte su dedo con mi mano y retrocedí un paso.

-Mira _Caperucita_, sera mejor que busques a tu abuelita o te comerá el lobo...

-Quien pidió un lobo -dijo una voz seductora desde detrás de mi.

Paso junto a mi golpeando mi brazo y se coloco junto a Tanya apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de esta. Que me sonrió burlona.

-Solo le decía a _Dorita_ que _TOTO_ se perdió en el bosque -dijo carcajeando se.

-Bueno Dollita, creo que el hombre de hojalata, el león miedoso, el espantapájaros y la bruja del oeste te están esperando -dijo Jacob señalando a mis amigas que ahora estaban hablando con sus novios. O haciendo como que no se fijaban en lo que me decían, ya que Rose parecía tener ganas de saltar.

-Sabes -dije con una sonrisa sardónica -yo tengo que encontrar a _TOTO_, pero tu -señale su torso y baje hasta sus caderas -tendrías que vigilar tus huevos no vaya a ser que se con fundan de día y crean que es pascua.

Me di media vuelta y camine hasta mis amigas quienes se morían de la risa por ser tan descarada.

-Lo viste...-me arrastro Rose

-Parecía...-menee la cabeza -pálido... como pudo -termino Alice

En realidad no me fije en el disfraz de Jacob hasta que ellas me lo explicaron. Iba de Van Helsing, con el típico gorro, la chupa de cuero negro hasta los tobillos y el pantalón a juego del mismo tono que las botas y la chaqueta, por lo que me habían mencionado no llevaba camisa, cosa que me dejo algo torturada ya que no me había ni percatado.

Al llegar a la puerta de la entrada del gimnasio Angela y Ben entregaban lo tickest al entregar el carnet del instituto, así controlaban quien iba.

-Bella, tu ya estas en la lista -Angela me miro interrogante.

-Como, pero si yo acabo de llegar -dije apenada por que no me dejaran entra a buscar a mi ángel de la música.-Pero...

-No pasa nada ¿no? -dijo mi amiga al ver que mi nombre ya figuraba en la lista.

-Si... Bueno, eso quiere decir que alguien ya pago tu entrada -dijo Ben encogiendo se de hombros.

-Vaya, si tiene suerte Sakura -dijo la voz de Emmet a mi espalda -Kerobero se te adelanto -dijo con mofa.

-Rose, tendrás que controlar lo que ve -dije y ella asintió no antes de darle una calleja a su amado.

-Pasen chicas y diviertan se...-dijo Angela dando les el cambio de su ticket.

-Señores cuiden el orden -dijo Ben con una sonrisa muy amigable desde detrás de la mesa.

-Quien habrá pagado por ti? -dijo Alice, me encogí de hombros

_"Mi Ángel"_

-Nu se... solo espero que no sea Mike.

Al rato empecemos a balancearse y entre en calor, les hice a las chicas una señas y me ayudaron a quitar la pesada capa de sobre mi cuerpo. Mi vestido se abrió paso de debajo de la tela roja, mis hombros brillaron por las luces de neón y la bola de cristal hacia brillar mi vestido como una estrella.

Las chicas bailaban felices y captaban todas las miradas, eran muy sensuales. Emmet y Jasper, solo hacían mas que fulminar a nuestros compañeros con la mirada.

-Chicas,-las llame -voy al baño -señale la puerta de para ir a los vestuarios. El pasillo estaba en la mas gran oscuridad.

-Te acompaño -dijo Alice, pero le negué con la cabeza -No tardes..

Le levante el dedo gordo y camine a paso firme hasta la salida que daba a interior del centro.

_"Esto si da miedo"_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Mis pasos resonaban en el suelo, y como ni soy hipocondriaca me pareció que otro juego se acompasaba al mio. Me pare y respire hondo, me gire pero en el pasillo no había nadie, menee la cabeza.

_"Estas loca" _

Seguí con mi camino solo que esta vez mi pánico creció cuando vi pasar una sombra entre la oscuridad, me pare en seco y vire mi marcha hacia donde había venido. Me arrepentí de inmediato cuando una figura negra me intento acorralar en un pasillo sin salida.

Tonta de mi que termine en el, con mi espalda contra la pared y temblando como un Elvis en la guantera de un tractor.

-Isabella, eres tan hermosa -dijo la voz mas seductora que había escuchado antes, solo que esta vez no era la voz que quería escuchar. Busque con mi mirada por el pasillo alguien conocido, pero no había nadie allí.

Me gire sobre mis talones, buscando una salida. Pero no la encontré, mire al ser y mi corazón se salto un latido. Su cuerpo se acerco al mio y hay estaba el ser mas peludo, diabólico y terrorífico que me había echado a la cara.

Intente separarme de el pero sus fuertes brazos me rodearon y sus afilados dientes se acercaron a la piel descubierta de mi cuello.

-De jame -forcejee.

-Eso no es lo que quieres...-ronroneo como un perro grande. Los dientes no eran de verdad, mi agresor llevaba una mascara.

-Si lo quiero.

-Me amas, me los has dicho, cuando pensabas que era yo...

-Pero ese nunca has sido tu -dije pensando que tal vez mi ángel me estaba torturando por cree amar lo.

-Los años te han hecho un ser divino -su mano acaricio mi cuello -nunca pensé que al rechazarte perdía todo esto -sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo y un enorme asco provoco una arcada.

Una mano negra apareció de la nada y separo a ese perro de mi, mi atacante cayó al suelo y mi protector se arrodillo y le saco la mascara.

-Jacob -dije muy enfadad

-Preciosa -dijo desde el suelo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Como te atreves...-mi ira crecía, el muy sinvergüenza no lo se metía conmigo sino que intentaba... Negué para mi.

-Lo estabas pidiendo,-alzo las cejas- Mira te -señalo con si mano -cuando me comiste con la mirada antes, sabia que te tenia que dar una buena noche -rió como tonto -una de los dos.

Camine lejos de los dos hombres, del que me había salvado y del que me había humillado y tratado como una cualquiera. No podía dejar que me vieran llorar. Acelere el paso, corrí por los pasillos intentando no caer o tropezar, me metí en la primera aula que vi y me acurruque bajo la luz de la luna que me ofrecía una ventana. Mis labios temblaban y las lagrimas caían hasta mi regazo.

_"Sol... La"_ -dos notas del piano se escucharon con un eco en el aula.

Mire a mi alrededor, -esto era peor que una peli de miedo, y yo era la tonta -en el piano una figura de tamaño mediano estaba sentada en el banco, sus ojos brillantes, tras la mascara de raso blanco, se posaron en los mios y una sonrisa hermosa curvo sus labios.

-Tu hermosura no ha disminuido en ningún momento -dijo con el mismo tono que en mi sueño.

La melodía dulce y tierna comienzo a flotar en el ambiente, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por lo que me hacia sentir esa sonata. El calor del amor que demostraba calentó mi cuerpo haciendo que dejara de temblar. La música me envolvió, tanto que no se en que momento la música ceso y al abrir los ojos ya no había nadie en la sala. Busque con la vista, recorrí el espacio pero no había nada solo oscuridad.

-Le tengo que encontrar -dije decidida levantando me del suelo y corriendo hacia la puerta. El pasillo oscuro y los ruidos de mi alrededor me aterraron pero no deje de caminar, doble el pasillo y hay estaba la puerta por la que salí hacia no se cuanto. Entre por ella como alma que lleva el diablo. Busque por la pista a mi enmascarado.

_"No estaba"_

Me metí entre la multitud y recorrí con la mirada el lugar.

_"AHY"_

Si camisa blanca cubierta por una capa destellaba en tonos lilas, a la mascara le pasaba lo mismo. Camine hasta él y algo en ese ser llamo mi atención.

-Te encontré -dije dando el ultimo paso para estar a escasos centímetros.-No eres un monstruo -dije en un susurro

Una sonrisa curvo sus labios, corto la distancia que nos separaba y poso su mano fría en mi mejilla, lo que me recordó mi sueño.

-Por ti seria justificable -sus ojos dejaron los mios una décima de segundo y se posaron en mi boca, fue algo rápido pero lo capte -Puedo besarte -dijo inclinando su cara y clavando sus ojos en los mios. El verde de estos me turbaron e hipnotizaron a tal punto que solo pude asentir.

Sus labios se acercaron a los mios y en escasos segundos tenia sus labios en los mios, de forma tierna acariciaron los mios. Eran cálidos dispararon una corriente de energía que ya había sentido antes, me separe de el de forma brusca.

-Tu me besaste la otra noche -le acuse. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de pena.

-Lo sie...-empezó a decir separando se de mi. Atrape su cuerpo con mis brazos por encima de su cuerpo y lo bese sin ningún limite. Sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura y me apretaron contra su cuerpo -No podía aguantar mas sin besar tus labios -dijo cuando nos separamos por falta de aire. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron y su respiracion era entrecortada como la mía.

Nos miramos y bailamos al ritmo de la música la cual iba mucho mas rápida que nosotros pero no les importo. Estábamos en nuestra burbuja una que nadie podría romper.

-Bella -paro de golpe con la danza y me miro a los ojos. Lo mire alarmada -¿Quieres ser mi novia? -dijo el ser de detrás de la mascara.

_"No entendía, no sabia quien era pero lo conocía" -pensé para mis adentros, sonriendo._

_"Claro que lo conocía"_

-Claro que seré tu novia -dije alzando me en mis pies y besando sus labios.

-No sabes...

-Edward, no hay nadie mas...-dije enrojeciendo. Juntemos nuestros labios de nuevo disfrutando del calor.

En un Halloween no solo hay pesadillas y monstruos, sino ángeles que enseñan a bailar.

* * *

Pido disculpas por cualquier falta de ortografia, el corrector es una pifia.

Gracias por leer me.

Besos


End file.
